Destiny? Or Stupid Cupid?
by Forever Mesmerised
Summary: Was it destiny that brought them together? Or was it the work of stupid cupid? Ryou x Ichigo. Since this story is really old and badly written, I'm going to be rewriting it soon, with a complete plot change, so watch this space! DISCONTINUED.
1. A Strange Surprise OLD

_This is my first fan __fiction, so please go easy on me, and read and review guys!_

* * *

**Chapter One**

'Sorry I'm late guys.' Mumbled Zoey as she ran into the cafe and stopped in the doorway to catch her breath.

'It took you long enough.' Replied Elliot casually.

'Well, unlike you Ellie, some people have work to do.' snapped the flustered redhead.

Ellie had sort of become a nickname for Elliot, and Zoey called him it simply to annoy him.

'Oh yeah? Like what? Being all lovey-dovey with your boyfriend?' chuckled Elliot as he gagged.

Mark was Zoey's crush, and they had been going out with him for ages. However, Zoey declined that he was her boyfriend whenever she was asked.

_Aah Mark. He's gorgeous! I wonde__r where he will take me tomorrow. _Thought Zoey.

'Hello! Anyone in there?' inquired Elliot as he snapped his fingers in front of Zoey's face.

'Grr! How many times do I have to tell you? He is not my boyfriend!'

'Yeah yeah, sure he isn't, now get to work!' answered Elliot, bored.

'Argh!' screamed Zoey in frustration.

She was walking into the toilets to change, when as usual, clumsy Bridget smashed a plate.

'Oops! Sorry.' pleaded a very red Bridget.

Elliot sighed.

'It's okay, but try and be a bit more careful next time.' he said.

Zoey laughed and was about to go into the toilets, when suddenly, she felt a cold hand grip her shoulder. She froze immediately. She was too scared to look back as it squeezed her shoulder.

'Aaaah!'

Zoey let out a bloodcurdling scream.

The café turned silent.

Not a single thing stirred…

_

* * *

_

Ok I have written and typed up the next chapter, but I am not going to post it until I get a couple more reviews. Why? Because I am evil like that! Hehe…_At the moment, I only have rough idea where this story is heading, as I have not planned it as I hate planning things. I'm just coming up with ideas as I go along…y'know? That is why my summary is so rubbish, but please, don't be put off by my rubbish summary. I am going away today and won't be back until Monday, so please leave me some nice reviews/messages for then. Even if it's just to give me some things to improve on, or to correct a mistake, please leave me a review! I have no idea whether this is any good as I have not shown it to anyone before, so…at least TRY to enjoy it even if it's rubbish. That is all, thanks, Pheobe xoxox_


	2. What A Jerk! OLD

okay guys, im back! i went away for a couple of days, as some of you know, and here it is, chapter two all shiny and new! i typed it up when i was supposed to be doing homework so...oops! enjoy, and please please please review! you know i loveth you guys:) 

**

* * *

**

**Chapter Two**

'Ha-ha!' came a voice from behind her.

'Oh sorry, did I scare you Strawberry?' snorted Elliot in between fits of laughter.

'Grr you stupid jerk!'

'I hate you! You scared me so much!'

'You got scared? That was hilarious!'

'No! It wasn't! Shut up! I hate you!'

'Hate you more.' said Elliot with a smirk.

'No, _I _hate_ you_ more!'

'I hate you more.'

'No! I-'

'Guys, please, just work it out.' suggested Renee calmly.

'Yes, couldn't you just sit and talk?' inquired Bridget.

'Look, okay, you guys just get back to work and it'll be okay, Zoey's just overreacting.' remarked Elliot with a knowing grin.

'Am not!'

'Are too.'

'Am-'

'Gosh! Here we go again.' said Corina rolling her eyes, whilst walking off to have he morning tea.

'Look Strawberry, you're already late, so you'd better get a move on if you want me to pay you this week.' muttered Elliot.

'Argh! That's not fair, if you hadn't stopped me, I would have been ready by now!' yelled Zoey, now fuming.

Corina sighed. 'This is gonna be a long day.'

'Oh yes.' answered Bridget.

Elliot left Zoey there, still looking rather frustrated. Before he left, he turned around and said with a grin, 'Oh and by the way Zoey, you're gonna have to work extra today, to make up for being so late.' and with that, he swiftly turned around and started walking up the stairs, leaving Zoey red faced, with her cat ears popping out.

'Argh. You know what, I give up.' sighed a very tired Zoey.

A chuckle came from somewhere near the stairs…

* * *

_i updated after two reviews this time,however,next time i will need to see more reviews in order to carry on.you see,i have no idea what people think about my story and whether its really worth carrying on! so please...you know what you have to do!_

_ok, what did you think? did you like it? any ideas? questions? comments? please review, like i told you. im working on chapter three, and i know, its not anything much at the moment, but trust me, i'll think of something very soon. ;) enjoy!...xoxox_

_okay guys thats it im not gonna update until i have at least 4 more reviews,so get those fingers typing!...hehe...im evil...yes,ive been told many times before :)_


	3. A Soft Landing OLD

_Okay, sorry it took so long to update! i've been mega busy, and haven't been able to do anything except homework, and revising for my exam which is next week, so wish me luck! make sure you review please! i will need at least 4/5 more reviews to continue so you'd better get a move on! this is probably my longest chapter so far,so im proud of myself.hehe.i may not have the next update on very soon,as i have a lot going on,like persuading my mum to let me go to germany,annoying teachers,etc, as well as stuff like writing my new oneshot which is another zoey x elliot ff,called never in a million dreams.i just can't get enough of those two! lol,coming soon...

* * *

_**Chapter Three**

The next morning, Zoey overslept, and woke up unbelievably late, as her alarm clock hadn't gone off. She lazily stumbled out of bed, and realised what the time was.

_What? 8.45 already? No it can't be! My alarm clock's probably got the wrong time!_

She then went and checked the time on the clock in the kitchen, and realised it was exactly the same!

'Argh! I'm late! I overslept! I'm such a doofus! I'm late soo gonna be late!'

She rushed back upstairs and took a very quick shower, shrugged on a pink skirt, and a green top, and tried desperately to tame her wet and tangled hair. In the end, she gave up and set to work on finding her shoes. She looked in her wardrobe and found her casual, everyday black sneakers.

_No,_ _too boring and plain._

She scanned her room for more options, and in the end, she settled for a pretty pair of pink wedges with a bow on the front.

_Aah, these are nice. They're a bit high though. Oh well, they'll have to do I guess, I'm already late as it is!_

She grabbed her jacket and ran downstairs and out the door. Zoey ran as fast as she possibly could, all the way to school. This was not very fast at all.

_Ouch! __I so can't run in these. They're killing my feet! Why did I have to pick today of all days to wear them?_

She reached the school gates, and found that everyone had already gone in.

_Oh great! I'm so late. I bet I'm gonna get detention for a week now!_

She headed into her classroom.

_Well, here goes nothing._

'Aah, Miss Hanson, I see you decided to join us. Please, take a seat, I don't want to hear any excuses, I will deal with you in detention.'

_I knew it!_

Zoey sighed and sank down into her seat.

_Aah, this is gonna be a long day._

The bell for the end of school rang, and Zoey's day had passed by without any entertaining news or incidents. In fact, the most interesting thing that had happened was Mr Cannon, Zoey's science teacher, losing his glasses.

Zoey was walking out of the school gates, when she saw Mark waiting for someone.

_Oh no! It's Mark! What will he think of me? I'm a total mess!_

She then saw him looking her way and instantly panicked.

_Whoa, I'm dead meat. Has he spotted me? Will I need to run?_

In her panic, she tripped over something, and toppled over.

She landed in something soft.

Someone's arms!...

* * *

_oo-er! who will it be? review to find out!..._


	4. He Sounds Angry! OLD

_okay, here's the long awaited chapter 4! i'm sorry i havent updated in absoutely ages, and you can shoot me for that, although you may not get any more chapters if you do! lol, but ive been mega busy, and i may be off to germany in june, if i can get round mum first! also, there's been homework, school, life, etc. so enjoy, and if any of you have read the twilight series, you may recognise a few quotes. hehe x_

* * *

**Chapter Four**

_Mmm, this feels so nice…_

_Huh? Who caught me!_

Zoey opened her eyes, only to meet aquamarine ones staring back at her.

It was Elliot.

His gaze was fixed on her face, and Zoey felt her cheeks flush immediately.

'God Strawberry, can't you walk over a stable, flat surface without finding something to trip over?'

Zoey was in his arms, and they stayed like that for a while.

_God. Why is my heart pounding so furiously? I know for a fact that I don't have feelings for Elliot, so why? I love Mark! But then again, why don't I feel like this around Mark anymore? I used to, but it's like the magic between us has just disappeared. _

'Hello Zoey! Anyone home?' teased Elliot.

'Oh, erm, oh, I'm sorry.' She stammered.

_Why am I stammering? And why do my cheeks still feel hot? It's not like I fancy him!_

'Stupid Strawberry.' Said Elliot, rolling his eyes.

_Grr, why can't he be nice for once? But hey, it's not like I expected him to be all, 'Zoey, are you okay? You look beautiful, and by the way, I love you!' I guess I should have expected this._

'Okay then Strawberry, get off me then, we all know you can't get enough of me, but at least let me stand up!' chuckled Elliot, interrupting her thoughts, and causing her to go bright red.

'Jeez! Calm down, I'm getting up!' shrieked Zoey, quickly getting to her feet, and feeling more heat rush to her cheeks.

She dusted herself off, and smoothed her skirt back down.

'Good, that's better, I can breathe now, and your stupid hair isn't in my face anymore.'

'Whatever.' Zoey sighed, clearly defeated, and too tired to argue further.

'Okay, come on then.'

'What are you doing?'

'What do you think I'm doing? Raping you?'

'No, but I'm sure that you'd like to, and would jump at any opportunity you get, you being the pervert you are.' Laughed Zoey.

'Oh grow up, and come on, I haven't got all day you know, I actually have stuff to do, unlike some people. Oh, and you can talk, seeing as you're intoxicated by my very presence' He commented with a wink.

* * *

'Thanks for walking me home Elliot. I guess.' Said Zoey feeling rather tired.

They were on Zoey's doorstep having an almost normal conversation without any shouting for once.

'Whatever Strawberry, just get inside, so I can leave.' Sighed Elliot deeply.

'Okay, but one more question, why did you walk me home? It's not like I'm incapable of walking home by myself, without being kidnapped by aliens!'

Elliot paused for a moment, and then replied simply, 'Because I love you.'

_Huh? Oh my god, did he just say what I think he said? No it can't be! No way! He doesn't have feelings for me! Besides, even if he did, it wouldn't matter, as I am Mark's girlfriend now. Aah Mark, I haven't seen him much lately, I guess he's just been busy with kendo and stuff._

'Wait Elliot, what did you just say?'

'I said I love you!'

_Oh my god! He DID say that! No way! No way! No way! What should I say? Should I tell him I love him back, even though I don't? Or do I? No, no, I do NOT fancy Elliot Grant!_

'Well, erm…I guess that's cool.' Stammered Zoey, still rather shocked.

_Oh no! How stupid was that? He just said he loved me, and all I could come up with, was 'Well erm…I guess that's cool.'? Stupid me…_

However, didn't seem to mind, and instead, Zoey found Elliot's arms snaking around her waist, and heard him say, 'See Zoey, I knew you loved me back.'

'A lot.' He added.

_Whoa, this is rather awkward. Ooh, my head feels so nice against his shoulder. No wait! What am I thinking? What is wrong with me today?_

Elliot pulled away, and then quickly pressed his lips to hers.

'Hey you! How dare you? Zoey!'

Their short kiss was interrupted by a loud, booming voice. And boy, it sure sounded angry! Zoey spun right around and gasped with shock, and froze on the spot. She was still dizzy from the kiss, which, although it was short, she still seemed to enjoy it, considering she already had a boyfriend.

Zoey's eyes and mouth were wide open, as she tried not to let her jaw drop all the way to the floor.

'I, I can explain!' she mumbled nervously.

Elliot, who was stood behind her, simply let out a quiet chuckle…

* * *

_lol what did you think? please review! i will be forever grateful! im working on chapter five now, but i think i'll wait a good few days before posting! hehe. i would have carried on, but i wanted to leave it at a cliffy! i hope its ok and not too short or anything! anyway i thought i'd update as i am mega happy! wanna know why? well i'll tell you anyway! an extremely cute guy in my geography class asked me out! sheer wowness! lol loves, xox_


	5. A Strange Vision OLD

_okay guys, im SO sorry it took so long to update, but its been hectic! i had it finished a while ago, but i didnt think it was very good, so i started again, from scratch. this chapter is the one ive worked the hardest on, so please, enjoy!_

* * *

**Chapter Five**

"Oh, good luck Zoey." Elliot whispered with a smirk, before running out the front gate.

Oh no, what can I do?! He's gonna kill me!! Zoey panicked.

"Oi, you get back here!" screamed an angry voice.

Zoey opened the door and ran inside. Once inside, she scrambled up the stairs in a mad dash, and ran straight to her bedroom; she shut the door and only minutes later, she heard her front door slam. She heard voices shouting...

"How dare he touch my daughter? I told you Zoey shouldn't be allowed to date! I'll teach him to have his hands all over her!" Zoey's father shouted along with a couple more unsuitable phrases.

"Now, now honey, calm down. Please, you'll get ill if you worry so much..." Zoey's mother explained.

"Yeah, but I'm not gonna let that boy get away with it!"

"Look, I think Zoey is ready to date, and has been for a while. She's sixteen now, and you should really try to be less strict on her. I know she's your only daughter, and you want to protect her, but she's growing up now. She's not your little girl anymore, and you've got to accept that." said Zoey's mum, trying her hardest to reason with her fuming husband.

"Yes, but I just don't want to see her get hurt."

"I know darling, I know."

"Okay, I'll let that boy off, just this once though!" he replied sternly.

_Good old mum, always saving the day. Thank God dad calmed down, or else he might have murdered Elliot! Not that I'd mind of course! How dare he kiss me? Wait, why did he kiss me? Could it be? No way, it can't be possible!_

Just then, Zoey's cell phone with the beloved Mini Mew attached to it, vibrated against Zoey's desk.

"H-hello?" She answered hesitantly.

"Hi Zoey, how are you? Have you still got all 9 lives, without your dad destroying one of them, or are you still recovering from that delightful kiss we shared? Because if you are, then it's perfectly logical, what with me being this hot and all!"

It then dawned on Zoey that the only reason Elliot had kissed her must have been to get her into trouble with her father, and wind her up.

"Why you! Gosh, you're the biggest jerk I have ever met!"

Uttering those last words, Zoey slammed down the phone and sat on her bed, anger rustling inside her body.

_How dare he? And there was me, thinking that he actually liked me, and that the kiss had actually meant something. I should have known. The only reason he lives is to annoy me, and be the selfish jerk he really is! There is no way he likes me! He's so mean! Surely you can't be that mean to a girl you like? Grr, these confused feelings again. I hate him so much!_

Zoey's phone then rang for the second time that unfortunate afternoon.

"What do you want now?!" demanded Zoey.

"Umm, I'm sorry if I called at a bad time Zoey, but I really need to talk to you. Do you think you could meet me tomorrow at the park maybe?" asked Mark, sounding pretty serious.

"Oh Mark! It's you! I'm really sorry, I didn't mean it! Gosh, I thought you were someone else!" A sweat drop ran down the back of Zoey's head.

"Hehe, yeah, it's okay Zoey. Well then, I guess I'll see you tomorrow."

"Yeah, yeah, that's it! Tomorrow! I'll meet you tomorrow! Bye Mark!" she exclaimed cheerfully.

"See you Zoey."

_Yay, Mark is just so sweet! I wonder why he wants to see me tomorrow. It didn't sound like a date to me! He sounded pretty serious actually. Oh well, it doesn't matter, we'll get to spend time together! We don't really get to do that much anymore. I guess it's because we're both so busy…_

She picked up the picture of her and Mark on their first date, which was in a pretty pink frame on her desk. She stared at it for a while, and eventually sighed, before putting it back down. She quickly got ready to sleep, and then finally plopped into her nice, comfy, bed, with lots of cushions and a duvet in her signature colour, with large strawberries on. Her hair was a mess, and she was very tired after a long, eventful day.

_Aah, in bed, my favourite place to be. After Mark's arms of course! I just hope I can get some sleep today! She thought, sighing. That kiss... the kiss I shared with Elliot. It was heaven; too bad it only lasted for a second... Zoey thought with a girlish sigh slipping from her lips. Wait a minute; did I just say I ENJOYED my kiss with Elliot? No, I couldn't have! I wouldn't be that foolish! Besides, the only reason he kissed me was to make my father angry! What am I thinking! But, even though it was very brief, I have to admit, I think I quite liked it! Anyway, it's not like I'm saying I like HIM! I mean, he is a good kisser, and he's pretty hot, okay, VERY hot, and his eyes... I could just melt!_

_Grr! Zoey, snap out of it! I do NOT like Elliot! Nuh-uh, no way! I hate him, and he hates me. He acts like he hates me, but does he really? What if he likes me, and he just does it so I pay attention to him? There are the rare times when he's actually NICE to me! Sometimes, when he lets his guard down, I see the other side of him. The nice side, the caring side, the side he doesn't want anyone to see. The side that isn't cold or lifeless, the side he never shows. I wonder…does he really like me? Do I like him? Did the kiss mean anything?_

Zoey stayed deep in thought, for what seemed like ages...

_Wait, no! I don't like Elliot! I love Mark! He's everything I've always wanted! He's my dream come true, my knight in shining armor, the love of my life! We've been through way too much together, to let it be spoiled by any uncertain feelings for Elliot! Speaking of Mark, I should be thinking about him, not Elliot! Oh well, no use losing sleep over that stupid jerk! I need my beauty sleep!_

Zoey eventually drifted into a deep sleep...

She saw a blurred image, which cleared the more she thought about it.

She saw a tall figure in the shadows. She also saw another figure. It seemed to be - herself... Zoey started walking towards the figure, and caught a glimpse of startlingly beautiful, blue eyes and luscious blond locks. The heavenly figure walked past her and started to disappear into the deep fog that seemed to surround all behind her. She spun around and caught sight of another figure in the distance... It was walking away from her, and Zoey soon recognized it as Mark.

"Mark! Come back!" shouted Zoey; but he carried on walking.

"Mark no! I'm over here! Don't go! Please!" screamed Zoey desperately; but Mark still didn't stop. She glanced in the other direction, only to fix her gaze on Elliot.

"Elliot! No! Elliot, wait! Please!"

But, like with Mark, he just kept walking, without even looking back...

Zoey started to run towards Elliot, but she could not catch up with him. He was walking too fast, and Zoey was already running out of breath with each step she took. Her heart fell restless and her knees weakened.

"Please, wait!" she cried.

Now desperate, her hazel eyes threatening to overflow any minute...

She began to pick up speed, and ran as fast as her legs would carry her. She eventually got to Elliot, panting, and out of breath.

"Elliot, stop! I'm begging you, wait! I can't run anymore!" she wailed, helplessly.

He turned around and simply smiled at her, before taking her hand and leading her into the distance without a single word.

"Elliot wait, where's Mark?" She asked while staring straight through his crystal, sapphire orbs.

Elliot didn't pause, and just kept going. Zoey turned, and saw Mark vanishing out of sight.

"Mark, stop! I need you! Come back!" Zoey reached out her hand as if to touch him, but he was out of reach as Elliot still held tight to her hand.

However, the figure kept going, without even shooting Zoey a second glance...

Zoey's eyes once again, brimmed to the top in tears, her legs gave out underneath her, and she collapsed onto the ground, with her head in her arms, weeping quietly while Elliot stood before her.

"Oh Mark, why did you have to go?" she sobbed pitifully.

Zoey felt a hand rest on her shoulder, and as she turned, she realised it was a face she had always searched for. It was a face that had always haunted her, and now, when she needed him, he was right there, ready to catch her if she fell again. She had no idea that he had always been there for her...

Elliot looked into her hazel eyes, filled with tears and terrible fear. He pulled her into a comforting embrace. Zoey felt as if, in his arms, it would all be alright, and nothing could harm her. For the first time in ages, she felt content, cherished, and warm... She felt - happy. And another beautiful sensation…she felt loved…

* * *

_what did you think? i worked sooo hard on it, and im pretty pleased with myself actually. so, with the help of kish's kittie, i managed to pull off the best chapter yet! i posted it within the deadline, and managed to keep your cc in mind! so, please review people, CC welcome! i know a lot of you have been eagerly awaiting this chapter, and have tried to guess who it was and asked me through pms and stuff, but none of you guessed this! i was quite surprised actually at first, that none of you suspected zoey's father, but then again, he hasn't been in the story before now, so that may be why!_

_also, i have decided that i will write a sequel to never in a million dreams once i get at least 20 reviews on either of my stories, so get reviewing! thanks xxo :)_


End file.
